


Diana Shepard

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: Kaidan discovers that Shepard has a rather unique first name.





	Diana Shepard

“So, Diana, eh? That’s an unusual name.”

He regrets the words almost the very second they leave his lips. Mostly because it’s an unbelievably stupid, pointless thing to say.

After everything that had happened over the last few days: her becoming a spectre, being given the ship, the captain stepping aside, the troubling recording about these ‘Reapers’… There was probably a limitless supply of intelligent, insightful things he could have said to her.

But no, of course, he chooses to make an inane comment about her _name._

He expects a sarcastic comment in reply, or maybe an eye-roll, but instead she surprises him.

The corner of her mouth lifts ever so slightly, she takes a bite of the tasteless nutritional goop the Alliance sends for all its biotic soldiers, and then actually _answers_ him.

He supposes he’s going to have to get used to her surprising him.

“Blame my mother,” she says. “She was a historian back on Earth. Real ancient shit, it never really interested me, but when humanity started moving to far-flung stars, she couldn’t resist the idea of a rustic, frontier-style life. Just like our ancient forebears.”

The tinge of sarcasm that colours her words makes him chuckle.

“I’m guessing colony life didn’t quite live up to expectations?”

Her smile turns just a little rueful.

“Not so much.” She pauses to choke down another spoonful. “I think she expected to be hunting her own food and everything. Guess that’s why she called me Diana.”

He’s frowns, fairly sure that that doesn’t explain anything.

“After the Roman goddess, Diana?” Shepard explains. “Diana the huntress?”

He’s never heard of her. Ever. But he nods along anyway.

“That’s what you’re named for?” he asks, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face and the chuckle at her disgusted expression.

“Yeah. But as I got older I learned to live with it. Especially when I found out about the _other_ Diana.”

“The _other_ Diana?”

She nods. “Diana Prince. Also known as Wonder Woman? Superhero. One of my personal idols. The reason I’m here. Well, part of the reason.”

He’s pretty sure his brain has short-circuited.

Shepard knows Wonder Woman. Shepard _idolises_ Wonder Woman.

For a split-second a vision of her in red, gold and blue flashes across his vision. He has to force it away, try to think of anything else. That mental image might just be one of the sexiest things he’s ever envisioned and it’s of his commanding officer, who’s sitting right in front of him. Giving him a look like she knows exactly what’s going through his head.

“You, uh, you know about Diana Prince?”

“Oh yeah… you should see me with a lasso.”

Was she trying to kill him? Because it certainly felt like she was trying to kill him. Images in his head notwithstanding, her all-knowing smirk was perhaps just as, if not more torturous.

He makes a sound involuntarily, one that is definitely not words, and tries unsuccessfully to cover his no-doubt cherry-red cheeks by focusing on his ‘food’.

“What? No comment? No jokes?” He can hear the barely restrained laughter in her voice. “Come on, no ‘island of lesbians, you can tie me up any day, you can take a ride on _my_ invisible jet’ jibes?”

He hates that she’s probably heard a lot of that over the years. It’s something she shouldn’t have to deal with and he suddenly and inexplicably feels really angry about it.

“Not from me, ma’am,” he says, swallowing his anger. She merely raises a surprised eyebrow, so of course, his mouth keeps running. “I’d rather watch you kick ass.”

“Would you now?” she replies, guffawing around a mouthful of goop. He feels a little better knowing that he’s not the only one making societal missteps. Of course, _she_ recovers quickly. “Well, stick around, Alenko, the way things are going? You just might get to watch me kick ass all over the galaxy.”

And with a grin and a wink she’s gone.

He watches her leave, muttering his reply to her departing back. “Looking forward to it, ma’am."


End file.
